Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems are computer-based systems used to manage internal and external resources including tangible assets, financial resources, materials, and human resources. ERP systems facilitate flow of information between all business functions inside boundaries of an organization and manage the connections to outside entities. ERP systems consolidate all business operations into a uniform and enterprise wide system environment.